


Never Alone

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female John, Genderbending, Home, Home for Dorian, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Robot Sex, Temporary Amnesia, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbend. Female John/Joan gets a new lease on life and a new partner. Jorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Alone

Never Alone

B: Wolfa Moon

S: Genderbend. Female John/Joan gets a new lease on life and a new partner. Jorian.

D: Don’t own.

Pictured Amanda Peet as Joan Kennex. But I Still Love Karl Urban.

 

**/NEVER ALONE/**

 

Joan hated herself. Sure they would call it depression. Sure it is related to her PTSD. And on top of all that the cherry on the cake, a synthetic leg. Her leg blown off in an ambush. The blast taking everything, everyone she knew and relied on. To be alone.

Then to find comfort in the only way she can. To find her purpose in needing to find out who killed her team. Sure it is surprising for a woman to have so much power in a man’s world. It is the future and she has always burned bright.

Her first day back she is partnered with a face she despises and hates. Something that she wanted her to fill it full of bullets. Also a good shove out of a fast moving car is doable.

Then told to go see Rudy. Smiling at the man.

“As I live and breath.” He comes over and hugs her. Joan never really liked being touched. After all the hard work she put into being a cop and undercover work to be the best. The select few she allowed inside her bubble of trust. Her heart had to admit she missed the contact, slightly.

“Good to see you Rudy. How’ve you been?”

“Constantly turning down party invitations.” Joan hands the paper over to the tech genius.

“I’m going to need a new one.”

“A moving car?”

Then they get the DRN out of storage and on the table.

“Would you do the honors?” She gives him a look before taking the rod from him. Looking over the android she can appreciate but she has bigger fish to fry. He jolts awake.

“Hello, I’m Dorian. Your file is very impressive.”

“Use to be. Update your files, let’s go.” She exits to go take her meds.

Dorian turns to Rudy.

“It’s not you. Once I update your files you’ll see.” Dorian sat while his files were updated. Then Rudy came back with cloths for him.

“I see.” Dorian spoke looking at the cloths.

“Take it easy on her.” Dorian looks at Rudy. “She’s my friend and… Please take care of her.”

“I will.”

 

**/NEVER ALONE/**

 

Inside the car Dorian tries to recalibrate his lips.

“Why am I in this car?”

“I am required to ride with a synthetic.”

“I’m not a huge fan of that term.”

“Great.” Dorian notices the medal than began to guess male names. She just shakes her head. Glad everything is not in her profile.

Entering the precinct she orders him to get registered. The words of Detective Paul do not go unnoticed.

“Don’t let him get to you.” Dorian looks at Joan as she comes to collect him. “He’s always been a sensitive prick.”

“How did you know?”

“I am a trained detective and I’ve known the asshole from the academy.”

“You broke his record.”

“Glad your memory is updated.”

Then Vogel happened. And everything clicked and connected. She needed to find out.

Going to the reflection chair and seeing her. Her ex was there. How could she be? Then the world collapses back to the present. Opening her eyes and breathing heavily to see Dorian before her.

“Be glad you got the partner with a bleeding heart.” Helping her out he holds a glass of water to her lips.

“Slowly.” She does.

“We should get out of here.” Dorian sets the cup down to help her with her shirt and jacket.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

They make it outside to a noodle joint. Sitting down she orders her usual.

“Who did you see?”

“My ex, she was there.” Dorian looks at her. So that is why she glared at him back in the car. Things fell into place and they saved the precinct.

 

**/NEVER ALONE/**

 

She started on Tuesday and now it’s Friday. Putting on her jacket she looks around the precinct. The MX units were going to their recharger area. Paul just ignored his as he left. Stahl wished hers a good weekend as he walked off to his closet. Turning to Dorian he is just sitting there looking at the computer screen. The MX are all logic and no heart.

“Dorian?” Her partner looks at her.

“Yes, Joan?”

“Where do you go at night?”

“I sit, recharge, and compress my memory.”

“That’s it?” Asking him skeptically. He smiles at being caught.

“I peruse case files. Go for walks.” Joan can’t believe what she is thinking.

“Grab your coat.” Turning she walks away. Dorian quickly following behind her.

“Detective, did you get a call?” The secretary stops her.

“No, I’m off.”

“Then why is your DRN going with you?”

“Because he is my partner and is more than an MX.”

“Then you’ll have to sign it out.” Dorian had finally come up behind her.

“Fine.” She snatches the pad signing it and handing it back. “Let’s get out of here.” The secretary smiles at Dorian as he passes.

Inside the car.

“Are you okay?” Dorian scans her vitals.

“Just, people.”

“Where are we going?”

“My place.”

“Why?” Joan ignores him. She didn’t know why. Maybe she got to use to being around him that she didn’t want to be alone. Her maternal instinct kicking in to help her partner.

“Because you’re different.” Dorian could only look at her.

Getting to her place they go in. She leaves Dorian to his own devices. Pulling a drink form the fridge she comes out into the main area. Dorian is standing in what is the music studio and main area to see out upon the town.

“This is a magnificent view.”

“It’s home.” Dorian turns to her to look at the room.

“Do you play?” Stepping over to one of the many guitars.

“I do. I just haven’t played in a while.”

“When was the last time you played?”

“Two years, give a month or two.” Dorian takes in the rest of the room. Paintings on the floor. A section an art studio.

“Did you do those?”

“No Annie was the artist. I just dabbled.” Dorian focused on some of the pictures on the wall. They were of her and some kids with guitars in their hands.

“You taught guitar.” He deduces.

“Once upon a time.” Joan moves to sit in one of the chairs. Her leg acting up on her.

“Would you teach me?” She nods solemnly to him.

“Sure.” Joan goes over to look at the pictures. Taking one off she drops it behind some of the art on the floor. Dorian goes through his memory to see it was a picture of both Joan and Annie. Joan sits down with a groan.

“Your leg bothering you?”

“Yes,” she groans bending over to rub her leg.

“I’ll be right back.”

Dorian enters the kitchen looking for his suggestion of olive oil. Taking inventory there is a lot of ingredients to make a lot of home cooked meals. Yet she always seemed to only eat noodles. Then he hears it. The guitar being softly strummed.

“I waited for you today,

But you didn’t show,

No no no.” Finding the olive oil he returns to watch his partner. Her eyes are closed. The world seemed to fade away for her.

“I needed you today.

So where, did you go?

You told me to call,

Said you’d be there.

And though I haven’t seen you,

Are you still there?” Joan began to rock with the music. Dorian had never seen live music played. Sure he has seen recordings of it. Yet to see his high strung partner relaxing a little.

“I cried out with no reply

And I can’t feel you by my side

So I’ll hold tight to what I know

You’re here and I’m never alone.” The music and singing stops. Dorian meets his partner’s eyes. He smiles at her.

“That was lovely.”

“Thank you.” Dorian moves over to kneel before his partner. Moving to lift her pant leg up. ”Whoa there cowboy.”

“I am going to rub olive oil on your leg.” Joan looks at him.

“You are one strange man.”

“Thank you.”  Dorian considered himself human. Sure they started out rough but to see her in her natural environment. She seems more her, human. Not the gruff hard ass she has to wear at work to constantly prove herself. She can do it better than them. Is not a relic like some think.

“Dorian?”

“Yes?”

“Do you prefer to recharge there or would you prefer here?”

“I can recharge anywhere. This is a lot nicer than the MX closets. Why would you want me here?” Reminding her she didn’t like synthetics.

“I don’t like being alone.” Dorian could appreciate that. Being built for human interaction and empathy. To save lives. Then a human to be so alone. He could relate. There but not. To be but not.

“Ok.”

“Thank you.” Dorian looks to Joan. She half smiles at him before picking up the guitar again. “Any request?”

“Silver lining.”

“There’s a storm on the streets, but you still don’t run…”

 

**/NEVER ALONE/**

 

Never Alone: Barlow Girls

Silver Lining: Hurts (liveobsession on YouTube acoustic)

 

PART 1/3

 


	2. Over the Love

CHAPTER 2: Over the Love

/Over the Love/

Two fathers breed because the offspring is a female will have the anti body to cure a disease but has to reach a certain age. Her one father adores her while the other sees her as a tool. That is why she has a problem with people and needing to prove she is the best. Right now she needs to let of some of her steam off after the week she had. Dorian looks at her and lets his hands move to her shoulders as she plays and sings.  
“Ever since I was a child,  
I’ve turned it over in my mind.  
I sang by the piano, tore my yellow dress and,  
Cried and cried and cried.”

/Over the Love/

5 DAYS AGO.  
Dorian came down the steps with a coffee in his hand before going to his partner.  
“Getting your girlfriend a drink.” Paul remarks as Dorian steps around to get to his partner.  
“Jealous.” Kennex calls as Dorian handed her the coffee.  
“So is he fully equipped?” She smiles evilly at Paul.  
“Jealous.” She drinks her coffee. Dorian sits in his chair beside her.   
“Why did you do that?”  
“No one messes with my coffee man.” Her phone rings. “Kennex,” Dorian analyzes her. Her heartbeat rises. “Yeah, I’ll be right down.” Hanging up she looks to Dorian. “With me.”  
Dorian follows her till they come to the lobby of the precinct. They move toward a man with blue eyes and a beige/tan trench coat.  
“Dad?”  
“Joan!” The man moves forward to hug his daughter. She accepts but doesn’t hug back too much.  
“Dad, workplace.” He steps back.  
“Right, honey, sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Let’s get out of here.” Her dad doesn’t let her hand go. “Oh and dad this is Dorian my partner.” Her father holds out his hand to him. Dorian takes it.  
“I’m Castiel Kennex.. Nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise. Honey this is kinda important.”  
“You can trust Dorian.”  
“He’s police property.”  
“Not if he and I last as long till I retire or an injury that I can no longer work. Then he is mine.” Dorian looks at her. “Sandra wrote it up.” Dorian didn’t know but is grateful filing it away. He will need to read the fine print.

/Over the Love/

Sitting down at a diner.  
“If you are gonna talk about him then we are done. If we are gonna talk about the car we are good.”  
“Joan, you know why I am here.”  
“Yeah for him.”  
“Joan,” he says like a scold.  
“Don’t. I am not 13 anymore.” Castiel nods at this. “Tell him I’m not coming. I am not his personal savior. He can die knowing that. He may have made me but he didn’t want me. You did.”  
“How could I not? You are beautiful.”  
“Even if I was genetically manipulated to be female.”  
“Joan, please. I am not him. You are my daughter. I never wanted anything from you.”  
“Except save him.” Dorian could only watch his partner get angrier than she already is. This may be her father and she shows affection for. But then she has another father. A father she does not love. “Dad, no.”  
“Okay. Then he won’t survive.”  
“Would that be such a bad thing.” No remorse. Her father looks away from her. Taking a breath. Same old argument.  
“Will you visit him?” Joan looks sideways catching Dorian’s gaze. Closing her eyes at looking into his concerned one. Dorian then looks to Mr. Kennex. He looks hurt but pensive. Then his blue eyes go hurt. “So Dorian how is it to work with my daughter?”  
“Oh no, you are not getting intel from my partner.”  
“Why not? You don’t contact me with updates.”  
“Why should I when you keep talking about him.”  
“Don’t regret this.”  
“I don’t. Good to see you. Thanks for checking up on me and by the way, I’m fine, thanks for asking.” She gets up as the server finally brings their drinks. “Come on Dorian.” She exits.  
Dorian had thoughts of how a father should act toward his daughter. Also how a daughter should act toward thier father. This is not it.  
“Dorian,” Dorian stops his rise to follow his partner. “Please take care of her.”  
“So you do love her?” her father laughs.  
“I do. There are a lot of issues that would take too long to explain.”  
“Then maybe you should take the time.”  
“You are better than any therapist I have paid for.” Dorian smiles at him. “You make her smile. “  
“I try.”  
“Wait till you see her laugh.”  
“Is it really that bad?” Dorian wanted to know more. Wanted to sit with her father and learn about his partner. Yet he also didn’t want to appear to be taking sides.   
“Yes, you better go.” Dorian nods before running after his partner.  
Getting to the car his partner is inside gripping the wheel white knuckled. Opening the door he sits in cautiously.   
“You okay?”  
“Perfect.” She speeds them off to wherever.  
Dorian tried to pull up all information he could about his partner’s parents. There isn’t much.  
“Why don’t you like your other father?”  
“Dorian don’t, please.” She begs him not to continue. He would normally continue and see what he could get out of her. Yet now with the tone it meant more than playtime. It was real.  
“Sorry,” Dorian looks out the windshield. Joan gives a big huff.  
“Look up Lycanmylopscy.”  
“Incurable disease but can be affected by antibodies produced in female offspring.”  
“Yup.”  
“So he made you in order to save him.”  
“I was never more than an MX to him.” She didn’t want to say synthetic because Dorian is one. And not all synthetics are alike. He is proof of that. She would never let an MX room with her. “A tool. Originally I was suppose to be born a male. Yet genetic manipulation and bam, girl.”  
“Probably why you like woman.”  
“Don’t give me all that research. I like both. Just woman are nice. The curves are also very delectable.” She grins at a passing memory. One she didn’t want to think on long. Not that Annie and her didn’t have good memories. It was just how it ended. How she tried to kill her. That could seriously ruin a relationship.  
They day moves on. There was a simple robbery. No major crimes assigned to them. Then they entered their home where she went straight for a beer. Dorian following, watching his partner.  
“Do you have any regrets?” This had been nagging him all day.  
“One,” she sets her beer down. Turning she faces him and kisses him. Dorian stills in shock as the soft lips kiss his. The hands roam up to pull him in close. Then her eyes find his confused ones. She backs up quickly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t.” Dorian moves in to crowd her. She hasn’t looked at him.  
“Why did you kiss me?” She looks up at him.  
“I wanted to see how it felt.” She looks at him. “Have you ever been kissed before?”  
“No,” he looks to her lips then her eyes. “Can I try?”  
“Sure.” Dorian leans in. Dorian’s eyes never leaving hers. Then he let his lips meets hers. His cyber mind analyzing the texture and smoothness. Then there is the temperature, warm, welcoming. She accepts his kiss so he leans in more. Looking up some quick pointers on kissing technique he went soft then pushes in for a longer bolder kiss. His hands coming up to grip her tight to him. Hands finding the hallow of her back. Then he backed up.  
“How was that?”  
“Amazing. Where did you learn to kiss like that?”  
“I looked it up.” Joan giggles shaking his head. “Was it good?”  
“I don’t regret it. “  
“Is there anything else you regret?”  
“What are you suggesting?” Dorian smiles.  
“What do you think I’m suggesting?”  
“Something I’m not sure you are built for, are you?” Dorian smiles.  
“I was built to be human.”  
“Fascinating.” Dorian crowds her again. “How human?” He presses his package into her. “Very, um, I haven’t been with a guy in about 5 years.”  
“I have never been with a man or woman.”  
“So you’re a virgin and I’m almost one. But you have that mind full of Internet porn.”  
“The internet is for porn.”  
“Preaching to the choir.” Dorian moves in on her.  
“Enough talking.” Dorian moves in lifting her up in his arms.  
“Ooee.” Dorian grins.  
“Do you consent?”  
“Do you even have to ask?”  
“I do.” She cards her fingers through his hair.  
“I do.” Dorian kisses her. Holding her close as they make it into her bedroom.   
Once in the room he lays her down gently. Their eyes met but they don’t speak. She reaches for him to get on top of her.  
“Take off your cloths.” She orders. He takes his jacket off and she begins to help him with his shirt. She whistles as he is revealed.  
“What is wrong?’  
“Nothing, just you are a sculpture of a man’s abdomen. All muscle.” Dorian smiles cause he knows from her tone it is in appreciation and not that he was factory built. Then his belt is being tugged.  
“Wait,” she stops looking up at him. “You are wearing too much clothing.” She takes off her shirt but Dorian stops them over her head. Looking up Dorian leans in kissing her. His hands going around her back to unclasp her bra. Exposing her globes to the world he stares at them. “Very beautiful.” The shirt is ripped off her raised arms. The hands grab flesh pulling them closer together.

/Over the Love/

“Do you regret this?” Dorian ask watching his partner breath heavily beside him.  
“Never. I may even want to do this again. If you want?” She looks at him. Her hand touching him.  
“I would like that.”  
“Me too.”  
“Joan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Your father, Castiel, thought maybe you would at least see him.”  
“Dorian you pick the worst moments to bring things up.”  
“I’m sorry.” He moves his fingers between her legs.  
“Dorian don’t go mentioning my dads then go teasing down there.”  
“Will you?”  
“I’ll think about it. But right now I want you.” Dorian puts his hand back between her legs. She is moving him closer to her and gripping what the constructors gave him.

/Over the Love/

She stands outside the door not going into the hospital room. She can see him looking pale and unhealthy on the bed in the room. Not wanting to be there. This man had made her think of herself in the worst way. Proving him wrong every chance she got.  
“Joan?” she turns to see her dad, Castiel, there. “You came.”  
“Dorian talked me into it. I am just here to say good bye.”  
“I appreciate it.”  
“I am doing it for you, not him.”  
“I know. Do you want to go in together?” She steps back taking a deep breath. Scared of the man who is inside, weak and frail.   
“Go in, give me a minute.” Castiel hugs her before entering.  
“You made it this far. You can do anything.”  
“Thanks.” She smiles at him before he enters the lion’s den. Stepping back she lets her back hit the wall.  
“Joan?” she breathes deep. “Joan?” Opening her eyes she looks over at Dorian.   
“Hey,” she smiles at him. His hand finds hers.   
“You okay?”  
“I don’t know if I can go in there.” She squeezes his hand.   
“Do you need…” me to go in with you.  
“No, I’m scared.”  
“He can’t hurt you.”  
“He can still use his words.” Dorian nods at this. Leaning over he whispers in her ear. Gently smacking him with her free hand. “That’s a nice gesture.”  
“I’ll be right here.”  
“Thank you.” She kisses him on the cheek before entering the room. Dorian waits silently listening. He would always wait for her. Her father and her may be torn apart but it helped bring them together.

/Over the Love/

(0ver the love” Florence & the Machine: Brad Kirsch YouTube)


	3. Chapter 3 : Shining Angel

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/  
BY: WOLFA MOON

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/

Washing dishes she splashes him with water. Then they began to have an all out water fight. These are the moments that make life living for. Those little human moments that will be stored and backed up in secret memory circuits. The way she laughs as the water soaks in and their bodies collide. Her voice squealing and begging him to stop. But she gave as good as she got.   
The moments when he would conform to her body. Feel her cuddle in close. Once asking what happens when one dies. She told him they go to a better place. A place he can’t follow. Yet he hoped. Right now he remembers. Sitting in Rudy’s shop remembering to keep her alive. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto her. She keeps slipping out of bed. Reaching out to grab her.  
“Stay.” He begs. She smiles at him as she balances on her leg. The light surrounded her. This is his vision of an angel. “Stay.”  
“I’m here.”   
“No you’re not. You’re a memory.” She comes back to kneel beside the bed. A position she has taken before to give him pleasure and the time she would watch him recharge. Her fingers gliding over his circuits.   
“Dorian, remember me. Focus.” He does. She smiles at him. He takes her hand. The light is fading but the grip of their hands is tight. “Find me Dorian.”

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/

The voice sang in his head. The woman glowing in his vision. The voice so sweet. Waking up it is a jolt.  
“How long was I out?”  
“What is the last thing you remember?” the man asks. He wants to say an angel. Yet the last thing he remembers is,  
“Being decommissioned.” The man gives a heavy sigh. A sad sigh. “Did I say something wrong?”  
“No I just need to inform your new partner that you are awake.”  
“My new partner?”  
“Yes you are to be a police office.” Dorian has to smile. it is better than whatever else he was going to be. He is going to be what he is programmed for.  
A woman walks down the stairs heading toward him. He smiles. His files picking up her record.  
“Detective Sandra Maldonado, I’m Dorian.”  
“Captain actually.” She shares a glance with Rudy. Rudy still looks sad. “Anything?”  
“Nothing yet.” She nods.   
“Go update your files.” Dorian nods heading to a terminal that Rudy points out to him. There are clothes there and everything he will need to be a police office.   
“How is she?” he eavesdrops as the two humans talk.  
“Still in a coma. They had to take her arm.”  
“Oh my,” Rudy gasp. There is a clatter of things hitting the ground.   
“Breath Rudy.”  
“She is going to be upset with me.”  
“She’ll be fine. We are here for her.”  
“But Dorian isn’t.” she sighs.   
“Send him to my office once he is updated.”  
“Then what?”  
“We wait and see.”

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/

Dorian kept feeling eyes on him as he sat in a investigation lounge. The long table before him lighting up at his touch. Files for him to read and go over. Then there are files he can’t go over. They are password protected and sealed. Maybe if he investigated the recent news. Putting it up on the wall he watches.  
The scene is chaotic. There are lights flashing everywhere. A reporter informing them of a threat that the police are containing. Then there is an explosion going off behind the reporter. People are screaming and yelling for help. The news still filming. Then he spots it 15 minutes after the explosion. A bloody body being carried out by a DRN model. A DRN that had seen better days. Then they both collapse on the ground and people rushing in.   
The room goes dark.  
“What are you doing?” Dorian looks at the man who has come into the room.   
“Detective Richard Paul.”  
“Yeah that’s me tin can. Now are you updated?”  
“Ye(s).”  
“Good.” He cut him off. “Get out here.” Dorian came out into the bullpen.   
People stop and stare at him. If they had had one why are they staring at him? Paul goes over to Stahl.  
“Any word?” Paul asks with concern.  
“They are hoping tomorrow.” She glances at Dorian then to Paul. “Anything with him?”  
“Caught him looking at the newsfeed from the explosion.”  
“You were suppose to block it out.”  
“Me? Dog face.” The MX was listening and nodded. Dorian frowned guess he will have to find another way to learn what is going on. The captain came barging out of her office. The humans turned and the MXs stood straighter. “What’s up?”  
“She’s waking.” Everyone looks at him then to her. “Keep him here.”  
“He was looking at the news feed.”  
“I see. Well then set him up at her desk and get her paperwork and mail sorted.”  
“Got it.” Paul turned to Dorian. “You, here.” Dorian watches the captain depart but goes to a desk that Paul is standing by. “Sit.” He does. “We need you to check her mail and see if any informants have checked in then we need you to sort her cases and arrange her case files. Got it? Good.” Giving no time to answer he walks off.  
Dorian follows him with his eyes then turns to the desk before him. Taking it in there are small animals sitting along the top of the monitor. There is a giraffe, a panda, a lion and a wolf. Reaching out he tapes the head of the giraffe. The giraffe comes to life.  
A memory of a boy whose eyes go big at as it comes to life. Then there is a woman talking to the boy. He tries to look at her but she is shining.  
Then the woman shinning as he gives her a new one. She smiles at him. He can see her pink lips. But she is so bright. Shaking his head he looks at the giraffe flexing into his hand.  
“Don’t break that.”  
“I won’t.” he looks to Detective Stahl. “If you don’t mind me asking, where is Detective Kennex?”  
“On leave.” Paul retorts. “Get to work.” Dorian turns back to the monitor getting to work.  
The day ends and everyone goes home. The MX leaves to their recharge cubes. Dorian sits at the detective’s desk. Everything about her is blocked out. Yet he can access her email and her files but then most of those are blocked out too. All he can do is sort evidence with the files. Looking up to the animals again he touches the wolf. It howls in the silent room. It sits and stares at him.  
“That is an annoying alarm clock.” The shinning lady spoke as she pet the wolf along the back. He stood up and froze.  
Tapping it the wolf stops. He is a detective, an officer, and he has a mystery before him. So he goes through the emails.

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/

The next day he is still at the desk. Maldonado came over to him.  
“Did you not recharge?”  
“My battery is fine.” She nods looking at the cleanliness of desk.  
“You cleaned.”  
“Yes, but everything is still here except the wrappers.”  
“The life of a detective.” She sighs staring down at him.  
“Where is Detective Kennex?”  
“What were you told?” More what had he found out.  
“She is on leave.”  
“She is but she is in the hospital.”  
“The explosion I was not suppose to see.”  
“Yes.” She sits on the edge of the desk. “I need you to go recharge.”  
“Can it wait? I am almost done with her emails.”  
“Fine, then go.”  
“Yes captain.” She nods going to her office. Stahl stops her.  
“How is she?” the two walk into the office.

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/

Valarie sat across from her captain. Her captain sat down heavily.  
“She’s on the mend. They are going to fit her with a synthetic arm.”  
“That’s not going to go over well.” If she rejected the leg how was she going to deal with an arm too?  
“Yes,” Maldonado agreed. “She asked about Dorian.”  
“What did you tell her?”  
“That he is being repaired.”  
“She saw right through it didn’t she.” Joan had keep their relationship on the down low. Yet it bled through on several assignments and rescues.   
“You know our Joan.” Valarie had to smile. She had the odd assignment once of being her girlfriend. Finding out how good a kisser and caring the gruff detective is.  
“I do. So when are you taking him to see her?”  
“She isn’t completely out of the woods. She asked about Dorian and went silent.”  
“He should be there.”  
“He doesn’t know her.”  
“How do you know it won’t all come back to him?”  
“He’s not human.”  
“Dorian is more human than most we deal with.” She couldn’t argue with that logic. “Please take him.”   
“I don’t…” someone is tapping on the glass. Looking up they see Dorian standing there. Collecting herself she motions for him to come in.  
Dorian looks at the two. He knew he is being discussed but something came to him.  
“What can I do for you?” he comes in hands cupped together. Stepping to the desk he sets down the panda and the lion. The two women watch him. He taps both of them. They begin to circle one another. Then the lion and panda stand up and dance. The two women look at him.  
“You gave her the panda.” He tells his captain.  
“Do you remember?”  
“I don’t know. It has been nagging me all night. Then I did this. And I remember giving the detective the wolf. The giraffe was one to replace the one she gave a boy. Yet you gave her the panda, it was your sons.” Maldonado froze. Joan knew about her son. Knew that the syndicate had destroyed her life as much as it destroyed hers. Peas in the same pod.   
“So you remember?”  
“It’s hard. Can I see her?”  
“Think it will jog your memory?” Stahl held onto hope  
“I am built exactly as I was. Same memory board.”  
“How do you know that?” Sandra asks hand on her hips.  
“You may have denied me access but not Rudy or Detective Paul.”  
“Come with me.”

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/

The ride was quiet until they arrived she turns to him.  
“Listen up. She is hurting. She needs her Dorian more now than ever.” Dorian nods. “If you don’t remember, you leave before she wakes up.”  
“You care for her greatly.”  
“She is the sister I never had.”  
“The daughter you will never be proud of.” Sandra’s eyes widened. This was a conversation she had once had with Joan.   
“Remember or leave understand.”  
“Understood.”  
Going up the elevator he closes his eyes. Trying to remember all that he could but all he saw is his angel of light. The light touch of her hand on his face. The glimpse of a smile that made him warm.  
“This way.” Dorian took in the pale blue walls. Suppose to give a calming affect but was not. Walking down the hall he saw other men who were identified as wounded officers or soldiers. Most of them fitted with synthetic limbs.   
“In here.” Entering the room he sees her. The woman on the bed is shinning in the sunlight. He can’t really see her. His eyes scan as much as he can. There is a synthetic leg already fitted on her. But the arm is not on yet. It is in the charger on the windowsill.   
Stepping closer he looks down at her but has to keep looking away. She will not come into focus.   
“Anything?”  
“I don’t.” he looks back but she is shinning. “I can’t. I am sorry.” He begins to turn.  
“Dorian,” a voice whispers, calls.   
“It’s okay Joan we were leaving.” Sandra sounded sad.  
“Dorian,” the voice grows a little stronger. Dorian turns to her. “Dorian?” a hand is raised. The stub of an arm is moving too. He looks to his captain before stepping back. She smiles, his angel smile, is she. Stepping closer he reaches out allowing her to take his hand. She sighs audibly.  
“I’m sorry.” He says.  
“Sandra could you give us a moment.”  
“Joan I don’t.”  
“Please,” Sandra couldn’t always fall for the plea, this time though, she does.   
“I’ll be outside.” She leaves them alone.  
Dorian turns to her still squinting.  
“What do you know?”  
“I… I don’t know. I remember the lion and panda dancing.”  
“You programmed them to do that.”  
“Why did I do that?”  
“Cause I told you I couldn’t dance. You told me if they can dance you can.” Dorian squints again. “You okay?” She grips his hand.  
“You shine.”  
“You always said I did.”  
“Are you an angel?”  
“Not really.”  
“I dreamed of an angel.”  
“Kiss me.”  
“Why?”  
“I consent. Please.” Dorian leans close the hand lets go to touch his face and direct it down. It feels to him as if he is getting too close to he sun. It is scary but so beautiful. Then their lips touch. The sun goes supernova. Everything flooded out and in. He has to close his eyes but he sees.  
Sees them entering the dark. Then the world exploding with light. Hearing her scream in the light. He was looking at her when the bomb went off. She is in the light.  
Opening them he can see her. He knows her.  
“Joan?”  
“Fairytale kiss.”  
“Angel’s kiss.” He kisses her again. Her stubbed arm trying to reach for him too.  
“Not an angel. I’ve been clipped.”   
“Let me fix that.” Dorian gets up from her to get the arm. He attaches it to her. She winces. “Sorry.” The amputation is right above her elbow. The synthetic still looks synthetic. Dorian runs his hand over it. It feels fuzzy, magnetic. Then he touched it.  
“Ow,” she yelped at the shock.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Shocking.” Dorian reached for her arm again. It didn’t match her tone yet.  
“It still needs to be programmed fully.”  
“Lucky me.” Dorian ran his finger over it again. The synthetic changed to her skin tone.  
“Try moving your fingers.” Joan looks at him. He is looking at her hand. Raising her arm she brings the hand to touch his face. It sparks again. But lets it rest on his cheek. Moving his eyes to look at her.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I forgot you.” She smiles at him.  
“You saved me, again.” Dorian shakes his head.  
“No, the explosion. I saw it blow up around you.”  
“And you saved me. Moved a building off me.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Kiss me.”  
“Are you trying to shut me up?”  
“Yes, we’re here. Live.” Dorian leans in kissing her. The new hand running through his hair and pulling him in. He moves back a little.  
“Easy.”  
“I missed you.” They kiss and live happily ever after.

/Chapter 3 : Shining Angel/

THE END  
3/3


End file.
